


Dinner Dates

by ArteaCactus



Series: Thomceit Week 2020 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Nausea, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus
Summary: Janus is always busy, always working, so they decided to have a date night all to themselves. Unfortunately, Thomas' body says otherwise.Day Five of Thomceit Week 2020.Prompts: Improvising / Fall spices / Date night
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Thomceit Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983355
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Dinner Dates

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd! this ones a bit longer than the rest, i went a little nuts on the unnecessary details lol. enjoy!! heed the warnings! thomas gets a little motion sick/vertigo here! (cross-posted to tumblr under hissceit)

Thomas wasn’t sure if it was because they were together so he liked to spend time with him, or if it was because he actually was loaded with work, but Janus seemed to be busy  _ all the time _ .

It felt like the only time they got to relax and be alone together for longer than two minutes was in the early mornings and late nights when they were sleeping- and even then, Janus was often in his own room in the Mind Palace instead of in the outside world with Thomas. 

_ Technically _ , Thomas supposed they were always together- you know, Janus literally just being a  _ part  _ of Thomas himself and all that- but it just wasn’t the  _ same _ .

Which is precisely why they decided on having a date night.

They’d woken up in bed together that morning, lounging about for a while before they  _ really  _ got up, playing with each other’s hair and chatting about anything and everything that crossed their minds. They were reluctant to part ways to go about the day, but reassured by the knowledge they’d be together for most of the night, they’d managed to get up and start moving. 

Thomas sleepily stumbled down the stairs, Janus following behind him much more gracefully, and stopped in his tracks in surprise to see Patton in the kitchen.

Patton waved at them with a whisk, cringing as he flung batter all over the counters. “Hi, Thomas, and Janus!” He greeted happily, “I’m making breakfast for the two of you before Janus has to come back and get to work,” He smiled, “Logan’s trying to lessen your workload as much as possible for today, by the way.”

“Oh?” Janus looked confused, but grateful nonetheless, “What for?”

“For your guys’ date night, silly!” Patton poured some of the batter out of the bowl into the hot pan, carefully trying not to let it fall from his fingers, “We’re trying to keep all of today as stress-free as we possibly can for you two. I mean, we  _ have  _ been keeping you both really busy and preventing you from hanging out together,” His smile turned sheepish, “Sorry about that, by the way.”

“Oh, Patton,” Thomas felt his chest warm happily, “That’s super sweet of you all, but don’t feel bad! It’s not your fault that you guys have responsibilities and duties.”

“We know, we know!” Patton waved off Thomas’ worries, “But we’ve all been kind of.. Stealing Janus away?” His gaze flicked towards Janus, and he sounded almost embarrassed to admit it, “We technically don’t need his assistance for half the things we steal him away for, but.. I guess it’s partly my fault, for trying to make him more included, and in the process taking away his free time.” Patton looked like he was about to apologize some more, but Janus shook his head.

“It’s no problem, Patton, I assure you,” He told him, guiding Thomas inside of the kitchen instead of just standing outside of it to chat, sitting Thomas at the table while he prepared their coffee. Well, Thomas’ coffee, and Janus’ tea. “I appreciate your efforts, truly.”

“Still,” Patton shook his head, flipping the pancake on the pan, “We wanted to make it up to you both. So, I’m making you guys breakfast, Logan and Remus are both taking on some of Janus’ workload, and Roman is teaming up with Virgil to make an extravagant dinner for you two tonight!” 

“Well,” Thomas’ eyes were soft and a smile broke out on his face, “Thank you guys, so much. You really didn’t have to do any of this.”

"But we wanted to,” Patton brought over a stack of pancakes on a large dinner plate, setting it down in the center of the table next to various small bowls of fruit and a container of syrup. “I’m gonna go check up on them and see how it’s going; don’t worry about dishes, I’ll do those once you both are finished.” He gave them a friendly salute, and then sunk out, back into the Mind Palace. 

Thomas happily took the coffee offered to him from Janus, and as they sat down and began to chat, he felt a rush of appreciation for his Sides. For not only thinking of him and his time with his boyfriend but also for taking on even more work than usual just to allow him to spend more time  _ with  _ said boyfriend, and for helping bring out the sparkle in Janus’ eye when he was indulged in such a way- after all, Janus was perhaps the  _ biggest  _ advocate for self-care there was, and the entire day was basically being dedicated  _ to  _ self-care. 

Janus, catching the look in Thomas’ eye as he stared at him, offered a gentle smile and started filling their plates, a rush of love running through him so strong that he was surprised he hadn’t accidentally summoned Roman then and there with the force it had hit him with, and together they ate their breakfast, basking in the morning daylight filtering through the kitchen window. 

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly and with minimal frustrations- Janus’ workload had been minimized to a mere two and a half hours as opposed to his usual five-hour stress-fest (and a quick scan-through of some of the pages Logan and Remus had tackled reassured him that he needn’t worry about his work not getting done properly), and during his breaks, he’d managed to sneak a few minutes in with Thomas while he was doing his meetings and script writing. 

Unfortunately, there were no ups without downs.

When Roman had come to gather them up for their dinner, Thomas felt a little sick the moment he stepped through the doorway and entered Roman’s Castle. He wasn’t sure why; he’d entered the Imagination plenty of times in the past week alone and had been just fine, so for it to suddenly affect him now was odd. He’d managed to cover it up for the most part, flashing a grateful smile towards Roman as he left the two of them alone.

He looked up at the ceiling of the dining hall they stood in, eyes stretched wide in awe. He felt dizzy, but whether it was from the Imagination or just being in such a grande place, he wasn’t sure. 

It reminded Thomas of the legends of Valhalla, the ivory-colored walls of the giant hall lined with marble pillars, stretching all the way up to the ceiling. Flaming torches were securely attached to the pillars, casting eerie shadows up the walls. Deep crimson banners and curtains accented with golden tassels and designs decorated the otherwise plain white room, Roman’s sigil plastered across the front of them.

And the ceiling itself, he’d noticed, was a huge painted mural. Half of it depicted Roman in full battle armor and a large, pearlescent white pegasus, slaying various creatures that ranged from villainous-looking people to the Dragon Witch herself- the other half depicted Roman in elegant royal clothing, a golden crown placed delicately at the top of his head, performing acts such as feeding bread to the homeless, and dancing with the villagers in festivals. At the center of it, that split the two sides of the mural in half, was a massive stylized sun, a large candle lit chandelier dangling from the center and bathing the hall in warm light. 

The mahogany dining table stretched from one end of the hall to the other, a splash of rich, dark color against the vibrant, otherwise light-colored room. On the table was a table runner of the same style as the banners on the walls, crimson and golden-accented, and sitting in the center of it all was the feast itself. The only way he could think to describe it was Hogwarts-style Christmas Feast, or something.

Thomas suddenly felt  _ extremely  _ low-class and out of place.

Janus, though, either having  _ just  _ a high-class a style or just having been here before, led Thomas over to the table with little hesitation to sit them down.

Unfortunately, the moment they started moving, nausea and dizziness came back tenfold, and Thomas buckled over, eyes screwed shut as he focused on his breathing, heart pounding in his ears.

“Thomas? Thomas, darling, what’s wrong?” Janus’ tone became slightly frantic, gripping Thomas’ shoulders and standing in front of his line of sight. Thomas could only barely register the fact Janus’ clothes had transformed into a much nicer, much more  _ medieval _ -like style than usual. He couldn’t bring himself to feel underdressed.

As quickly as the feeling had come, it vanished, leaving Thomas trembling and eyes watering unpleasantly. He tried his best to pull himself back upright, but his legs were shaky and he wasn’t sure if he could continue standing, let alone maintain proper posture. 

“I- I’m fine,” Thomas managed to grunt out, cringing at the look Janus gave him- the one that everyone had dubbed as simply, ‘ _ The Look _ ’. The one where Janus was thinking something along the lines of,  _ ‘I am literally a living lie detector and I know you are full of shit right now, I cannot believe you would try and lie to me’ _ . He usually wore it right before he was about to chew someone out, but Thomas beat him to it, admitting defeat before the battle could even start. 

“Alright, maybe I feel a little sick,” He confessed, grasping Janus’ wrists where his hands were still planted on his shoulders, “But I can totally power through it- I can!” He insisted, voice raising an octave higher at the dubious look Janus sent his way, “I just- I just have to let it pass through first.”

“ _ Or _ ,” Janus’ tone let Thomas know well enough that it wasn’t really a choice, and whatever Janus was about to say was going to be what they did, “We go back to the real world, in your apartment, and let you take a break from all the Mind Palace hopping for a while. No doubt that’s what has you all muddled up.”

“But,” Thomas threw a glance towards the feast, and even though the sight of food made his stomach churn uncomfortably, he felt bad just leaving it all there- Roman and Virgil had worked hard to make it all perfect for them.

“No buts.” Janus replied firmly, “While you rest up, the others can always come and eat it all themselves.  _ Or  _ Roman could preserve it for sometime later. It’s not like it will go to waste.”

With one last reluctant sigh, Thomas relented, “Fine, fine. I just- I feel bad,” He mumbled, allowing Janus to gather him up closer to his chest so they could sink out with minimal vertigo effect on Thomas. 

“Don’t,” Janus hushed, and as they sunk out, Thomas felt an immediate rush of relief as the cool air of his apartment air conditioning hit his face, the knots in his stomach easing. Janus guided him to his bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed, kneeling before him and giving him a quick glance over. “You need anything?”

“Other than to apologize?” 

Janus heaved an exhausted sigh, cupping Thomas’ cheeks with his gloved hand, eyes boring into his. “Thomas, please listen to me, darling. It is not your fault for feeling sick- if anything, it’s ours, for not being more careful about you coming into the Imagination so often.”

“But we had a whole nice day planned,” Thomas fretted, “And I  _ ruined  _ it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Thomas,” Janus promised, gently urging Thomas to lay down on the bed. “We still spent a  _ good majority _ of our day together, there was very little stress, and we got to eat breakfast together. I’d call today a  _ success _ , love.”

“I guess so,” With a quiet murmur, Thomas grabbed Janus’ hand and pulled it closer. “Lay down with me, at least?”

Janus’ eyes softened and he shuffled onto the bed next to Thomas, gladly holding him close. “Of course,” He whispered, burying his nose into Thomas’ fluffy hair, “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too,” Thomas breathed, and together they lapsed into a comfortable, relaxing silence.

Things may not have gone  _ exactly  _ to plan, but, well. What was life without a little excitement?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave kudos and/or comments- they're my biggest motivators <3


End file.
